The Unlikely Dragon
by Reaver212
Summary: The Shinobi world lay in ruins, But Naruto yet lives. Having been sent to the world of Game of Thrones, Naruto will experience Triumph and Failure, love and hate, but above all else, war. Naruto will play the Game of Thrones whilst having to remain vigilant against a great threat that threatens to consume the whole world. [Westeros Born Naruto]


Author's note. What if Naruto had been taken to the world of Game of Thrones, would he be able to play the game or fail?

Game of ThronesXNaruto with hints of a Song of Ice and Fire

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto, GoT, or A song of Ice and Fire. Wish I did though.

* * *

><p>Failure...That was the result.<p>

What Naruto thought to himself as his lay on the battlefield, exhausted and injured,having lost him arm in the battle.

He had failed to protect his friends, his family, his village. While Madara, Obitio, and Kaguya had been defeated. But the Shinju had been reborn. Even his alliance with Sasuke was not enough, as Sasuke now lay dead a few feet away from him.

The Shinobi Alliance lay in ruins, the kages now lay dead and most of the Shinobi forces were annihilated. The survivors scattered to the wind, regrouping somewhere...

His constant companion Kurama was no longer with him, having been extracted from him. He had done everything right, he had united the Shinobi villages as one, to stand against this monster.

And yet it hadn't been enough...He had still failed.

The Shinju now towered over him, preparing one final devastating Imari ball against him. Naruto had not given up hope just yet, and refused to accept defeat, at least until his end. Quickly activating sage mode and gathering whatever was left of Kurama's chakra, he began to form one final Rasenshuriken.

Whatever Naruto was hoping to do, was better than just accepting defeat and to await his death.

Finally, as the Rasenshuriken grew to immerse proportions, Naruto threw it just as the Shinju fired its Imari ball. Both flew towards eachother until they crashed into one another.

For a moment there was calm as both Jutsu crashed into one another, until a massive explosion with blinding light occurred. Naruto was temporarily blinded from the light and shielded his eyes. The wind began to increase in the direction of the Jutsu as another explosion occurred. The Shinju let out a roar of anger as it was forcibly dragged towards the light.

The wind was increasing exponentially as Naruto now noticed he too was being lifted into the air towards what appeared to be a dimensional rift caused by the collision of the Jutsu and the clashing of different energies.

Naruto watched in amazement as the Shinju who roared in pain and anger was pulled into the rift. _"Hopefully hes been sent to somewhere he can't hurt anyone._" As Naruto was pulled toward the rift as well, he tried to gather any chakra left in him, hoping to perform his father's Jutsu, the flying thunder god technique.

But it was to no avail, as Naruto himself was pulled into the rift.

After Naruto was pulled into the dimension rift. The tear simply closed itself, as if it never been there in the first place.

* * *

><p>An unconscious Naruto appeared in a dimension of a white as far as the eye could see. Before him stood the Shinigami, the death god. The Shinigami looked towards an injured Naruto who lay on the borders between life and death.<p>

Summoning a portal that allowed the Shinigami to peer into Naruto's world. He saw that much of the Shinobi world lay in ruins and many of the Shinobi's could no longer make use of Chakra due to the disappear of the Shinju. While Chakra had disppeared from Naruto's world. The people could now rebuild in peace and balanced had been restored to the world.

Closing the portal to Naruto's world and opening one to another, the Shingami looked towards Naruto and reached for him, healing him of wounds and restoring his lost arm. "**This world is in need of you, Child of the Prophecy. I shall grant you another chance at life**."

The Shinigami then pressed a finger against Naruto's forehead and Naruto disappeared a tiny ball of white light that raced into the portal that showed the way to another strange world, where different peoples and cultures existed, where magic, not chakra existed. where a new adventure awaited our young hero.

* * *

><p>The ball of light flew at amazing speeds towards the planet, where it raced to a tower that lay amongst dusty red mountains. As the memories of Naruto's old life faded away in preparation for his new one. A final image appeared in his mind.<p>

A red three headed dragon with a black background.

* * *

><p>So how'd I do for my first ever chapter of my first ever story? I've always been fascinated by both the world of Naruto and GoT. What will happen to our favorite fishcake in this new world? Well I can't tell you, it would ruin the surprise but several things will be certain.<p>

Naruto will experience:

Love and Hate

War

Truimph and Failure

Friendships and Enemies.

But above all else, Naruto will play the Game of Thrones, where you succeed or you fail, there is no middle ground.


End file.
